


The Surprise

by CubbieGirl1723



Series: Hockeytown [3]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Christmas fic, F/M, Gen, Ice Skating, Lovecember Holiday Edition, holiday fic, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CubbieGirl1723/pseuds/CubbieGirl1723
Summary: Their first Christmas is full of surprises.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Series: Hockeytown [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968541
Comments: 36
Kudos: 68
Collections: Lovecember Holiday Edition





	The Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to rileygirl for the plot bunny that kept hopping around in my brain! Thank you, Bondo, for your help navigating San Jose and local terms. And the biggest of thanks to ayyohh for her beta help. She went above and beyond and this fic would never have happened without her!

“Veronica.” His voice was deep, husky in her ear. “I miss you. I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since you were here at Fall Break.”

“I miss you, too. Long-distance sucks. But I’ll see you soon.”

“What are you wearing?”

A laugh burst out of her. “Oh, so it’s like that, huh? I see what you miss.”

“You know I miss all of you. But...don’t you miss certain things, too?”

Swallowing, she hated to admit he’s right. She missed everything about Logan—his wicked sense of humor, the way he made everything more fun, and yes, the amazing things he did with his tongue. Even thinking about it made her wet. Screwing up her courage, she decided to see where this conversation would take them.

“I...what sorts of things?” 

“Mmm, don’t you miss my lips? Sucking that spot on your neck that drives you wild? Or what about my fingers, slipping into your underwear?”

“Uhh.” The image was so hot, her brain stuttered to a stop.

“Can you do that for me, Veronica? Can you put your fingers in your underwear and pretend it’s me touching you?”

“Okay.” Her voice came out in a whisper, breathier than she intended. But she slid her fingers down her stomach, past the band of her underwear, letting her middle digit tease her skin just the way Logan would. “What are you doing?"

“Besides thinking about you? I’m letting my hands wander, too. Wishing it was your fist around my cock.”

“Logan, I—God, I can’t wait to see you at my dad’s in Neptune in a few weeks.”

“Veronica.” Exasperation colored his voice. “You can’t talk about your dad when we’re having phone sex.”

“Sorry.” She giggled, shifting the phone against her ear. “I’ll get back to the matter at hand.”

“That’s better.” She could practically hear his smirk. “And, Veronica? I can’t wait to see you, either.”

* * *

Hitching her bag up on her shoulder, she gripped her carry-on in her hand and stepped away from the cab. Thanks to their near-constant texting, she knew Logan’s schedule. He had a few hours at home before he had to leave for practice. 

Butterflies swooping in her stomach, she took in the imposing glass skyrise that was Logan’s condo. Sleek and modern, it couldn’t be farther away from the Victorian house she shared with three other girls in Minneapolis. 

Because she’s sneaky, she watched Logan enter his building code when she visited him in the fall. Punching it in the keypad, she pulled the door open after the tiny light turned green and headed through the lobby to the elevator. Pretending like she belonged, no one stopped her as she pressed the button for the penthouse. 

Because of course Logan lived in the penthouse of the swankiest condos in San Jose. It didn’t even phase him. 

The elevator doors slid open silently, depositing her on his floor. Pulling her carry-on behind her, Veronica took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

“Surprise!” she called, complete with jazz hands, as Logan opened it. 

Surprise didn’t even begin to cover the look on his face. Jaw slack and brown eyes wide, she could practically see his brain trying to catch up with the evidence in front of him. 

“Veronica,” he stuttered, finally breaking into a wide smile. Quicker than she could blink, he scooped her up into a twirling, spinning, laughing hug before setting her back on her feet. “What in the world?” 

Grinning from ear to ear, Logan stepped back and ran his hand over his hair. 

Yes. The look of pure joy on his face was entirely worth the plane ticket she, quite honestly, couldn’t afford. 

Veronica gave him a coy smile. “I missed you. Turned in my final project and hopped on a plane.”

“Get over here.” Pulling her to him, Logan managed to close the door, press her up against it, and kiss her senseless all within the span of a few seconds. 

“I just—how did you arrange this?” He trailed kisses along the column of her throat, sending delicious warmth spiraling through her belly. 

Voice breathier than she would like, she mumbled, “Good surprise?” 

“The absolute fucking best.”

Good, because that wasn’t the only trick up her sleeve. 

* * *

Logan proceeded to show appreciation of her impromptu arrival on his doorstep. Three times, actually. 

Now, Veronica lay boneless, draped across his chest, drawing patterns on his freckled skin. 

“So, you’ll hang out for a few days, then fly with me to Neptune?”

“Yep. I was mostly worried you’d beat me in and be alone with my dad.”

It had made sense, at the time. Veronica was in Minneapolis for grad school and the two main men in her life lived in California–albeit separate ends of the state. She’d fly out and spend Christmas with both of them. It was easy for Logan to fly down to Neptune from San Jose. 

But as she thought more and more about Logan meeting her dad for the first time—as she thought more about Logan—she wanted some time just the two of them. 

“If you want,” Logan shifted so she could look at him, “you can come to practice with me today. And my game on Wednesday.”

“You can get tickets?”

He scoffed. “It’s easy. They always have some reserved for us to give to family and friends.”

“I’d love that.”

Kissing him, Veronica demonstrated just how grateful she was.

* * *

“I took you to the Shark Tank when you visited in the fall, but this is Shark Ice, the practice arena,” Logan explained as he led her through the glass doors. “The Sharks use it, the Barracudas, and about a million community leagues.”

Walking backwards to face her as he spoke, he gave her the tour of the facility, spewing out fun facts and statistics. 

“I’m gonna head through there,” he pointed down a hallway, “to the locker room. Keep going straight and you’ll find the ice. You can’t miss it.”

Placing a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose, he whispered, “I’ll meet you back here after practice, Bobcat.”

The note of promise in his voice sent a shiver down her spine. Gulping, she nodded at his retreating back and watched until he disappeared around the corner. Logan was right, it was easy to find the ice and the practice was open—she wasn’t the only spectator in attendance. 

Her thoughts drifted until the Barracudas entered the arena. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Logan in his white practice jersey. He wasn’t the tallest or the broadest, but there was a grace to his movements that took her breath away. 

Damn, she was such a goner for him. Watching him elbow another player out of the way and take a shot made her emotional. Living halfway across the country from him had been harder than she expected. 

Veronica had decided to go to grad school at the last minute and had jumped at the chance when she was accepted at the University of Minnesota. Already used to the cold temperatures, she figured it wouldn't be too much of an adjustment. She liked the rhythms of grad school and her mass comm program was interesting, but long distance with Logan was killing her. 

And although he didn’t know it yet, it was part of the reason behind her trip. 

Across the ice, Logan’s line broke for water. Winking at her, he squeezed his water bottle, squirting a stream of water into his mouth. Mesmerized with the long column of his throat, she gave him a small finger wave. Then he was back to his drills. 

A year ago, Veronica hadn’t even seen a hockey game before. Once she started dating Logan, she attended all the North Dakota games she could. She still wasn’t an expert by any means, but even she could tell he’s gotten better. Playing against a higher caliber has honed his skills, maybe, elevated his talent. Watching him skate was beautiful. 

At the end of his practice, Logan sped over to her and then stopped abruptly, sending up a spray of ice and showing off. Shaking her head, she rolled her eyes but couldn't keep from smiling at him. 

“Ten minutes,” he mouthed at her through the glass. 

With a nod, she made her way back through the stands and hallways to the locker room area. 

Hair still dripping, Logan’s eyes lit up when he caught sight of her a few minutes later. 

“Good practice, Echolls.” 

Kissing her forehead, he grabbed her hand and squeezed. “Thanks. It was fun to have you here watching.”

“I didn’t give you enough credit for it in college, but the fact that you play your entire game on ice is actually kind of amazing.”

Logan shrugged. “I guess I didn’t think of it that way.”

“Skating must be really hard, right?”

Stopping, he turned to face her. “Have you...never been?”

Before Veronica can open her mouth, three of Logan’s teammates mob them. 

“Oh, Echolls, who’s the girl?” one of them called with a grin while another one whistled. 

“You won’t talk to any ladies when we go out for drinks and now you brought one to practice?” a taller player teased, shoving his shoulder. “Must be serious.”

Logan wrapped his arm around her, hand resting on her hip. “This is Veronica. Be nice.”

“Hey, we’re always nice,” Brunette with a buzz cut protested.

“He was talking to me.” Veronica smiled and held out her hand, meeting Josh, Sam, and Brett, respectively. Logan slipped his palm into her back pocket and she wasn’t sure when they became that kind of couple, but she couldn’t keep her paws off him, either. “I’m excited for your game tomorrow, but, uh, I’m feeling a little jet-lagged. I should let Logan take me home.”

Tugging him away from his friends, she hoped they didn’t realize it was only a two hour time difference and a flimsy excuse to get Logan all to herself. 

* * *

“Do you have plans today?” Logan asked over coffee the next morning. 

Taking a sip, Veronica shook her head. “Your game tonight but that’s about it. Tomorrow I thought I’d borrow your car, finish my shopping before we fly out.”

His crooked grin spread across his face. “Great. Go get dressed in warm clothes. I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? What kind of surprise?” Running her toe up his bare calf, she was gratified at his quick intake of breath. But shaking his head, he cleared his throat, obviously not swayed by her attempt at persuasion. 

“The kind where you don’t know what it is. But you’ll like it.”

“Okay. How warm? Like, Minnesota warm because—“

“Veronica.” He cut her off, rolling his eyes with a smile. “Just go put on leggings and a hoodie.”

Sticking her tongue out at him, Veronica put her mug in the dishwasher and gave his thigh a squeeze as she walked by. 

Leggings and a hoodie, huh? So, definitely not fancy. Interesting. 

Logan raised his eyebrows and hopped off the stool, following her to the bedroom. “You need help taking off your clothes?”

“Would you believe, I do it all by myself multiple times a day?” She tossed various articles of clothing out of her suitcase, rooting through it to find her favorite black leggings. 

“You better,” he growled playfully, wrapping his arms around her from behind and nuzzling her neck. 

“And what will you be wearing?” she questioned, shifting to allow his lips better access. 

“Ah. You’re just fishing for clues.” Dropping his arms, the loss of contact left her cold. “You’ll find out in about an hour.”

“I like surprises so much better when I know what they are,” Veronica grumbled as Logan disappeared in his closet. 

“So, not a surprise, then?” 

“Exactly."

* * *

Logan threatened to blindfold her in the car but settled for her promise that she’d be good. So she kept her mouth shut, although the drive was very familiar. 

Pulling up in front of Shark Ice, Veronica peered out the car window. 

“Um, surprise, we’re going to hockey practice?”

“Not exactly.” Smirking, he turned off the car and hopped out. Veronica grabbed her green North Dakota hoodie and followed. 

Glancing down at her black leggings, she started to worry. 

“Logan, if you think I’m playing hockey with you, there’s no way. I can’t even skate. I’ve never been on ice before and—”

“I know.” Lacing their fingers together, he tugged her inside the facility. “I thought I’d teach you.”

“I don’t—I mean, I can’t—”

He cut off her sputtering with a kiss. 

“Hey, it’s okay, V. I won’t let you fall.”

Swallowing her protests, she nodded and let him lead her to a rink on the other side of the building. Smaller than the one they were in for practice yesterday, it was probably about half the size of a hockey rink. And empty. 

“Where is everyone?”

Logan scratched the back of his neck and glanced at her from under his lashes. 

“I thought it’d be nice if it was just the two of us.”

“You—you rented out the whole rink?”

“Yeah. Is that okay?”

_ It’s too extravagant _ , was her first thought. But it was also sweet and romantic. 

“Are we suddenly staring in a Hallmark Christmas movie? Because this feels too cutesy for words,” she teased. 

“I don’t know. I’ve never seen one,” Logan raised a lofty brow, then gestured at a bench covered in skating gear. 

Snorting, she vowed to make him watch the cheesiest movie she could find. 

“So. These are figure skates.” He held up a pair of pristine white skates, a pink plastic guard covering the blades. “You want to make sure you get them laced tightly to support your ankles.”

Veronica took the obviously brand-new skates and sat down next to Logan on the wooden bench. 

“You can rent skates, right?”

He didn’t meet her eye. “Is there a problem with them?”

“No, I just think you bought me skates and—”

“Think of it as part of your Christmas gift? Or part of my gift? And you live in Minnesota. You can always go again.”

_ Two ridiculous Christmas movies for this _ . 

She sighed. The gesture was very cute and the prospect of spending time with Logan, even if she was making an utter fool of herself, was too hard to resist. 

“Okay.”

“My skates look a little different,” he held up his bulky black pair, “because they are hockey skates, not figure skates.”

Watching him loosen the laces, she copied his actions and slid her feet into the boots. With practiced tugs, he tightened his strings and tied them but when Veronica tried, the angle of her foot was too awkward, and she couldn’t keep them pulled taut.

“Logan,” she huffed. “This is impossible.”

“Here, Bobcat. Let me help.” Kneeling in front of her, he held her foot and smiled. Starting at her toes, he tightened the laces through each hole and then secured them around the hooks at the ankle before tying them in a bow. He then proceeded to do the same for her other skate. After removing the blade guards, he stood and tugged her upright. Her feet felt heavy and awkward. She was taller than she was used to, and trying to balance on a thin metal blade was difficult. Her ankles wanted to cave in and she had to squeeze her abs together to keep from falling. Maybe that’s why Logan’s were so magnificent. 

“Do they fit okay? Snug around your ankles but not pinching your toes?”

Nodding in response, she squeezed his fingers. 

“Oh, wait, one more thing.” Grabbing a Barracudas beanie off the bench, he smiled as he adjusted it on her head, then gave her a pair of gloves. “To keep you warm.”

After she put on the gloves, he held her hand, leading her out onto the ice. Looping his arm around her waist, he anchored her as she took her first step. Her feet slid on the surface and she grabbed Logan with one hand and the boards with the other.

“Okay, the first thing I want you to do is just march in place.”

“March?” Veronica echoed as she wobbled on the thin blade.

“Yep. Pick up your feet and take tiny little marching steps in place.”

“Uh, okay.” Veronica complied, feeling like an idiot. It helped that Logan’s face stretched in a wide grin.

“You’re doing great. Now, let go and do some baby steps forward.”

With Logan by her side, she released the boards and walked a short distance on the ice, mincing her steps. But she didn’t fall. 

“Ready to try and skate?” 

“Are you going to let go of me?”

“Not if you don’t want me to, Veronica.”

“Maybe not yet. But yeah, I want to try. What do I do next?”

_ It’s a good thing there’s no one else here in case this goes horribly wrong.  _

Keeping his arm around her waist, Logan tapped her left leg.

“Anchor this foot down, put your weight on it, and push forward,” he instructed. “Then gradually shift your body weight from one leg to another.”

Moving out of sync, her feet slid apart on the slippery surface but Logan held her upright. 

“Logan, we’re going to fall.” She hated how high her voice sounded as she gripped him. 

“No, we’re not. I’ve got you. Try to push forward again.”

Slowly, they circled the rink. Veronica would be the first one to admit that Logan did most of the work, but after a few laps, she felt more steady.

“You’re doing great.” His voice was warm and encouraging in her ear. “Keep your knees bent and your weight forward. I’m gonna let go now.”

Gritting her teeth, Veronica nodded. Her side was cold when Logan moved away. She continued to push and glide for one step, two, and then felt herself start to slip out of control. Windmilling, she flailed her arms before falling backwards and landing on her butt. The impact jarred her, ratting her teeth and the ice was cold through her leggings. 

Looming over her, Logan bent down with his hands on his knees. He tried to hide a chuckle at her sprawl, but his lips turned up at the corners and his eyes danced.

“Shut up.” Veronica swatted at his outstretched hands, determined to do it herself or die trying. “I’m sure you’ve fallen before, Oh Great One.”

“Only about a million times, Bobcat. Here, let me teach you the best way to get up.” Plopping down on his ass next to her, he demonstrated. “Roll over so you’re on your knees, then put one foot in front of you. Shift your weight so it’s on that leg and then push up.”

“Of course you make it look easy,” Veronica grumbled. “You’re a professional hockey player.”

“Seriously, you’re catching on so fast. Wanna try again?”

Rubbing her butt where she landed on it, she considered. Yeah, the ice was cold and hard, but she could already see why Logan liked it. And he was a great teacher. She wouldn’t let him down.

“Absolutely.”

* * *

“Don’t be nervous,” she reassured Logan, preparing to knock on her dad’s apartment door. 

“Me? Never,” he scoffed. But he rubbed the back of his neck and fiddled with the handle of his suitcase, subconscious mannerisms giving him away. 

“He likes you. He was nice to you when we went out for dinner after graduation. And he invited you for Christmas.”

Instead of replying, he merely pressed the doorbell. 

“Veronica!” Her dad threw open the door with a shout, enveloping her in a hug. “And Logan. Welcome.”

“Mr. Mars.” After shaking her dad’s hand, Logan followed her inside, setting their luggage by the door. The small apartment opened into the kitchen, and she was struck with the contrast between Logan’s swanky place and her dad’s tiny home. 

After her dad lost his job in the wake of her mom’s scandal, he started his own P.I. firm. Veronica had been eager to help out, but he wouldn’t let her anywhere near his work. She got a job as a waitress and tried to contribute, but they could no longer afford their house and had to move. The two-bedroom at the Sunset Cliffs hadn’t felt too small when it was just her and her dad, but she could probably fit it into Logan’s condo at least twice over. 

Rocking on the balls of his feet, Logan shoved his hands in his jeans pockets while her dad eyed him up and down. The uncomfortable silence spooled out between them. This visit seemed like a good idea at the time but, already, three days was feeling like it was too long. 

* * *

After freshening up, Veronica and Logan chatted with her dad in the living room. Twenty minutes was all it took to exhaust every small talk option, apparently. 

“So!” Adopting her peppiest tone, Veronica was determined to make everyone feel at ease. “Dad, where’s the Christmas tree?”

Keith ran a hand over his bald head. “Haven’t had time yet, honey. But that’s a good job for you and Logan, anyway.”

“You good with that?” Raising her eyebrows, she glanced up at Logan. At his shrug, she pulled him to the hall closet and began sorting through boxes of decorations. Keith disappeared into his room, claiming he was wrapping presents. 

The artificial tree was small and it didn’t take long to string it with lights and hang ornaments. Uncharacteristically silent through the process, Logan seemed content to hang back and watch unless she asked for his help. Surveying her handiwork, Veronica nodded, satisfied that all the ornaments were spaced properly. It might be full of ridiculous homemade decorations, but she still had standards. 

“There.” Perching on the couch, she patted the spot next to her. “Good work, team.”

“Thanks.” Logan fiddled with the hem of his sleeves as he sat down beside her. “It’s been a while since I did that.”

Logan’s mother died when he was young, and he tried to avoid his father at all costs. By inviting him this year, she had hoped to replace ugly Christmas memories with new ones. But so far, things just felt weird. 

“You hardly missed a beat. I mean, except for the moment where you tried to hang the sacred Padres ornament on the back of the tree. I’d say it’s like riding a bike.”

That finally earned her a chuckle. Relaxing next to her, Logan threw his arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

“You know what that tree needs?” he asked, getting to his feet and heading towards their luggage, still piled by the door. 

“Presents!” Jumping up, Veronica rubbed her hands together with glee. “My favorite.”

The matching wrapped garment boxes for Logan and her dad were only slightly squashed. Pulling them from her suitcase, along with a few other gifts, she arranged them artfully under the tree. Logan snuck his around the back, and her fingers itched to shake them. 

_ Investigate later, Veronica _ . 

“You know what I’d like for Christmas this year?” Draping himself around her from behind, Logan nuzzled her neck. 

“Um, about that.” Glancing down the small hallway at her dad’s closed bedroom door, her heart started to pound. She definitely should have had this conversation earlier. Like, months ago, when she first invited Logan to spend Christmas with her and her dad. Turning in his arms to face him, she smoothed his shirt under her fingers and didn’t meet his eyes. “My dad is a little, um, old fashioned.”

“You mean...still wants to dress up like Santa and leave out milk and cookies?”

“Shh, don’t tell him that I know Santa’s not real.” Veronica covered Logan’s lips with her hand. “But also, he wants to pretend his only daughter is still a virgin.”

Dropping his arms, Logan stepped away from her. His eyes went wide.

“So, what? We need—”

“As long as one of us sleeps on the couch, it should be fine.”

“Veronica.” Logan gave the lumpy sofa a long-suffering glance. “I never get to see you. And now—”

“I know. But it’s just for a few nights. And really, we had so much sex in the past two days, you should be sick of it.”

“Never.” With a growl, he pulled her in again, attacking her neck with kisses. Giggling, she—

“Dad!” Breaking away, she hoped her dad didn’t hear her comment about having so much sex. He frowned in disapproval and she couldn’t tell. 

“Mr. Mars.” Clearing his throat, Logan shoved his hands in his pockets. 

Glaring at her boyfriend, Keith brushed past them into the kitchen. In the grand Mars tradition, it seemed like he was going to gloss over the awkward moment and pretend it hadn’t happened. 

Pulling take-out menus from the junk drawer, he spread them on the kitchen counter and changed the subject, not meeting her gaze. 

“Where should we order dinner from? I figured we could eat and then watch those horrible claymation Christmas movies you love so much.”

His smile may have been a little forced but it was still good to see it.

Moving to his side, Veronica gave him an impulsive hug, hoping he wasn’t feeling neglected. “That sounds great, Dad. I’ve missed you almost as much as Cho’s.”

Ruffling her hair, the smile he gave her was genuine this time. “Cho’s it is.”

* * *

“Well, Veronica. You’ve eaten your weight in the Peking duck pizza, outdone yourself with the unhealthiest ice cream sundae I’ve ever seen, and watched Christmas movies for five straight hours.” Her dad stood and stretched. “I think it’s time to hit the hay.”

He stared pointedly at Veronica, holding hands with Logan on the couch. She got the memo. Jumping up, she hurried to the hall closet.

“Just let me grab a blanket, Logan,” she called down the hallway, “and you can have my bed.”

“No way, Veronica. I’ll take the couch.”

“You’re a professional athlete,” she argued, setting an extra blanket and pillow on the sofa. “You don’t need a crick in your spine from sleeping on this old thing.”

Her dad’s eyes bounced back and forth between them, watching their exchange like it was a tennis match on TV. 

“Nope.” Logan settled his hands on her shoulders, dropped a kiss to her forehead. “I’m not stealing your bed.” 

Spinning her, he gave her a little shove in the direction of her room. “Good night, Veronica. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It must have been the right move in her dad’s book. He clapped Logan on the shoulder and wished him goodnight with a smile, but she wished for a better farewell than a chaste forehead kiss. 

* * *

Veronica was wide awake. She couldn’t stop thinking about Logan, just a few feet away. His hands, his lips, all of him—so close. It would keep anyone up all night. After debating with herself for half an hour, she finally gave in to what she wanted and snuck out to the living room. 

“Logan?” she whispered, crouching down beside the couch. 

“V’ronica?” He rolled over, voice deep and scratchy. 

Worming her way in next to him, she burrowed under his blanket, running her hands along his bare chest. Trailing her fingers down his magnificent abs, she found the waistband of his jersey pants and—

“Veronica.” Logan caught both her wrists in one of his own, halting her path. “We’re in your dad’s living room.”

“So?” She wriggled against him and he groaned. 

“I can’t. You need to go back to your room.”

“Fine, I promise I’ll be good. I can’t sleep. Just let me stay out here with you a little longer.”

With a deep sigh, Logan released her wrists. “But your dad—”

“I’ll sneak back to my room before he’s up in the morning,” she wheedled. His silence let her know he was weakening. “Please? Just until I relax and start to get sleepy.”

“Okay.” Covering her with his blanket, Logan tucked her into his side. “As long as he doesn’t catch you out here, it should be fine.”

* * *

Veronica woke to the sounds of coffee the next morning. Peeling herself away from Logan’s warm body, she stumbled to the kitchen. He didn’t stir.

“Daughter.” Her dad’s stare was hard, cold. Way too much for her to handle before coffee.

“Mm, morning, Pops.” Grabbing a mug and shuffling to the fridge, she poured a generous helping of cream into it before holding it out to him. “Please?”

Silently, he filled her cup, then set his down on the counter. “We need to talk.”

“Dad, it’s no big deal. We didn’t do anything and—”

“Are you sure about this, Veronica? You’re dating a minor league hockey player. What kind of life is that?”

“Look, I get it.” She kept her voice low, quiet, as she glanced at the living room. But Logan hadn’t moved. “I know—” 

“No, you don’t. You’re going places, kid. You’ve got a whole future in front of you. I’d hate to see you throw it away for this guy.” Running a hand over his head, his eyes were anguished. “Grad school and a career. You’re destined for great things, honey.”

Veronica had almost thrown away the opportunity to date Logan because she was too focused on her life plan. But he was good for her, exactly what she needed. He gave her perspective and helped her live in the moment instead of being so driven that she forgot to let loose and have fun with the people around her. She wasn’t her mom; Logan had taught her that. 

Frustration sparked at her dad’s unfounded accusations. 

“Throw it away?” she hissed, parroting his words. “How exactly am I doing that?”

“There are better prospects out there for you, Veronica. You have to know that,” he pleaded softly, staring into his coffee mug. 

“It’s my life, Dad. My choice.” Crossing her arms over her chest, Veronica pinned him in her gaze until he finally met her eyes. “And I expect you to be nice to Logan while we’re here.”

He threw his hands up in surrender. “Nice? Am I ever anything but?”

“It’s Christmas Eve. Be extra nice.”

“Speaking of,” Keith drained his coffee, “I need to finish shopping early before it gets crazy. I’m running to the store.”

“Dad! Talk about last minute! I thought you were wrapping gifts yesterday?”

“You know I do my best work under pressure.” Kissing her forehead, he grabbed his jacket from the coat hooks by the door and let himself out.

After another fortifying sip, Veronica decided to seize the moment. 

“Logan.” Laying on top of him, she pressed a string of kisses to the column of his neck. He woke up slowly, arms coming around her to rub her back. “Wanna open one of your presents early?”

“Mmm, are you trying to kill me?” he murmured, squeezing her ass. “You’ve gotta stop being so damn sexy, Veronica, because—”

“My dad’s not here. I thought maybe you wanted to get a good long look at my bedroom ceiling.”

His breath tickled her ear as he chuckled. “That’s the worst line I’ve ever heard.”

“Someone tried to use it on me in high school.” She giggled. “Didn’t work then, either.”

“Oh, I didn’t say it wasn’t going to work.” Pulling back, Logan waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “I definitely want to see all your bedroom has to offer."

* * *

“Veronica, I need to tell you something.”

She lay on top of Logan’s chest, blissed out, sweaty, and completely satisfied. But at his words, she stiffened and buried her head in his neck. 

“Hey, no, listen, it’s okay.” Shifting, he moved her so he could meet her eyes. “It’s just—I was awake this morning when you and your dad were talking. I heard what he said.”

Her stomach dropped. “Logan, don’t think—”

“That your dad disapproves?” He raised an eyebrow and she had the grace to look away. “I’m sorry, Veronica. I know he’s all you’ve got.”

“He’s not, though. I have you.” Reaching out, she grabbed the first patch of skin she could find—his shoulder—and kissed it. “And don’t do something dumb, like break up with me for my own good, okay? I’m a big girl, I make my own choices.”

Logan stared at her for a long moment. “I know, but—”

“Nope. Break up with me because I’m a bad girlfriend, because I’m not right for you, because it’s not working. But not because of my dad.”

Nodding, he intertwined their fingers and squeezed. She knew what she could say to reassure him, but it would ruin her big Christmas surprise. She bit her lip and continued. 

“Hey, maybe you’ll grow on him. If you remember, I didn’t like you when we first met, either.” He chuckled at that, and the vice his sadness put around her heart relaxed a tiny bit. Tugging on his hand, she pulled him out of her bed. “Let’s conserve hot water and shower together.”

* * *

“So what sounds good today?” Veronica sat next to Logan on the couch. “Any must-watch movies or Christmas traditions?”

“Mmm, Home Alone is a good one.” Rubbing his thumb over hers, he kept his eyes fixed on their clasped hands. “Honestly, I liked having hockey games over Christmas break. It meant I had an excuse to avoid my dad. I’d usually just stay on campus. This is the first time I’ve done anything in years.”

Her mouth dropped open and she didn’t know what to say. Logan had a rough relationship with his dad, but Veronica hadn’t realized it was quite that bad. If she ever met the man, she’d have a hard time being civil. 

Clearing her throat, she kissed him on the cheek. “It’s kind of amazing that you had time off this year.”

“Yeah, since the Sharks were home, we got a tiny break. Three days but it’s a big deal.”

“Thanks for spending it with me.”

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with.” Turning to her, Logan inclined his head, eyes intense, and she leaned in to meet his mouth. Parting her lips—

“Whew.” Entering the apartment, Keith set his shopping bags at his feet as Logan sprung away from her. Plopping down into his arm chair, Keith ran a hand over his head. “Not for the faint of heart.”

_ Impeccable timing, Dad. _

Schooling her features, Veronica tried to look interested in her dad’s tale of mile-long checkout lines and full parking lots. Stiffening next to her, Logan’s posture turned rigid. 

“But, I survived,” her dad said, standing back up and carrying two grocery bags to the kitchen. “And since I was out, I grabbed the fixings for lasagna.”

“Oooh, your special secret recipe!” As an aside to Logan, she whispered, “He doubles the cheese.”

But Logan’s smile didn’t reach his eyes. Jumping up from the couch, he shoved his hands in his pockets. 

“Uh, I think I’m gonna go for a run. Gotta keep in shape for my games next week.”

“Oh, um, okay. Do you need help figuring out a good route or something?” she offered, standing. “Maybe my dad could suggest—”

“No.” Logan cleared his throat. “No, that’s okay. I’m sure I can figure something out. I’ll take my phone, okay? I’m just gonna change really quickly.”

Without waiting for a response, he disappeared down the hallway to her bedroom. 

“Dad!” she hissed. “You’re making him uncomfortable.”

“Veronica.” He raised his palms, eyes wide in exaggerated innocence. “What did I do? I was nice, just like you said.”

“He can tell you don’t like him! And you’re too—you’re too much of a dad.” Aggravated, she had trouble articulating the problem. 

It would be wrong to share Logan’s struggles with his own father, but it was all tied up with her dad and what Logan overheard, now, too. Subconsciously or not, she was sure Logan hoped to have a good relationship with her father. It had to be the reason he was so on edge. She wanted this Christmas to be special for him, full of new, happy memories, not make him feel inadequate.

“There’s no scenario where I can stop being a dad,” Keith argued.

“I know, but—”

Veronica broke off her words as Logan brushed past, clad in running gear. 

“I’ll be back in a little bit,” he mumbled, not meeting her gaze. 

When the door slammed behind him, Veronica rounded on her dad, pointing her finger. “Start making an effort.”

“I don’t know what that means,” he protested. 

Veronica didn’t know, either, but Logan doing anything to escape his presence clearly wasn’t it. 

“Figure it out,” she snarled, stalking off to her room. 

* * *

After giving herself a half an hour to cool down, tackling the lasagna sounded therapeutic. Veronica assembled the ingredients her dad had purchased and turned on Christmas music while Keith read a paperback in the living room. 

“Good run?” her dad inquired when Logan returned, looking up from his arm chair. 

“Yes, sir. I’m just going to rinse off.”

Tense and kurt. She had never seen Logan like this before. 

Stirring the cheese mixture harder than strictly necessary, she brainstormed ways to bring them together. The problem was, she couldn’t think of anything they had in common. Her dad followed sports, sure, but primarily baseball. He investigated cheating spouses for a living and liked true crime novels and reruns of  _ The Rockford Files _ and  _ Magnum, P.I. _ The only interest he shared with Logan...was her.

Emerging from the bathroom a few minutes later, Logan sat on the couch, hands on his knees. He looked like he was about to face a firing squad. She wanted to go to him, kiss him and help him relax or reassure him, but she was elbow-deep in spaghetti sauce. He’d have to fend for himself while she layered the noodles, sauce, meat, and cheese and then cleaned up the kitchen.

“So.” Clearing his throat, her dad marked his place in his book with his finger and located the T.V. remote. “Would you like to watch something?”

“Sure,” Logan agreed, and at least he sounded slightly less resigned to his fate than he had earlier as Keith handed him the remote.

Placing the noodles on the bottom of the pan, Veronica observed as Logan channel-surfed, stopping on Sports Center.

“Um, I think the Sharks play the Kings today. Are you a fan?”

“I don’t actually know that much about hockey,” her dad confessed. “Can you explain it to me?”

It was like a light switched on inside Logan. After finding the correct channel with the game, he jumped up and hovered near the TV, pointing out different plays and strategies. Her dad watched with rapt attention.

“So are you a Sharks fan?” Keith asked at a commercial. 

“Nah.” Logan ran a hand over his hair as Veronica finished her last layer and covered the lasagna, putting it in the fridge for later. “I’d love to play for them but I’m a ‘Wings fan.”

“The Redwings? Really?”

“Yeah. I grew up outside of Detroit.”

Coming to sit by him on the couch, Veronica tucked her feet underneath his thigh. His body no longer radiated tension, and he didn’t shy away from her touch this time.

“I guess I thought your family lived in Minnesota or North Dakota,” Keith commented, shrewd eyes on Logan and not the TV.

“Nope. Michigan is pretty cold so hockey’s popular. I started playing when I was a kid. I thought about playing at Michigan State but North Dakota—” He broke off, then cleared his throat. “Well, I’m happy with my choice.”

“And are your folks still in Michigan?”

Veronica should have known that her dad, the private detective, would get around to this line of questioning eventually. She opened her mouth to intervene but Logan squeezed her hand and answered first.

“My mom died when I was a kid. My dad lives there. In Grosse Pointe. We’re...not close.”

That’s an understatement. According to Logan, they haven’t spoken since his trust fund kicked in at twenty-one. Her dad must sense there’s more to it, but he merely nods his head.

“Well, we’re happy to have you here with us this year. Now, tell me about this icing rule again.”

The sparkle came back to his eyes as he launched into an animated explanation. Veronica rested her head on the back of the couch, content in this moment when her dad and her boyfriend were finally getting along.

* * *

“Merry Christmas, Veronica,” Logan whispered, shifting on the couch. Spooned behind her, his breath tickled her ear and she snuggled her back closer against his front.

Last night, her dad went to bed with only a polite goodnight, no pointed looks at them alone on the couch. With all due respect for him and his wishes, instead of in her bed, she spent the night cocooned in Logan’s arms.

“Merry Christmas,” she murmured, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “It will be merrier with coffee, though.”

Stumbling off the couch and stretching the kinks out of her back, she started a pot of coffee in the kitchen while Logan used the bathroom. The smell of the elixir of life filled the apartment and it wasn’t long before her dad joined her, wearing his old Padres Santa hat and a wide grin.

“Merry Christmas, favorite daughter!” Wrapping her in a bear hug, he dropped a kiss on her head. 

“Merry Christmas, Dad. Coffee and then presents?”

“No way! As soon as Logan gets back out here, presents first. Always presents.”

Chuckling at his antics, she filled her mug and took a sip. His Christmas cheer was contagious and she wondered, not for the first time, what she would have done without him. It wasn’t a pleasant path to consider. 

Pouring a cup for Logan, she added cream, just how he liked it, and settled in front of the small tree. Logan joined her on the floor and her dad perched in his chair, rubbing his hands together with glee.

“Let’s see, what first?” Keith muttered to himself, surveying the gifts under the tree. “Logan, how about you open that one?”

Pointing to a lumpy red gift bag, Keith nodded as Veronica retrieved it and handed it to Logan. Rifling through the green tissue paper, he pulled out a navy and white Padres cap.

“Since you live in California now,” Keith explained, “I thought you should have a hat.”

Putting it on his head, Logan smiled. “I agree. Thank you, sir.”

Her dad cleared his throat. “I appreciate the gesture of respect, but how about you call me Keith instead of sir?”

Lips parting, Logan nodded. Then he handed Keith a rectangle wrapped in silver paper. Her dad tore it open, exclaiming at a coffee table book about the history of California. 

“There’s a whole chapter about the baseball teams I thought you’d enjoy,” Logan added, as her dad started paging through. 

“Thank you, Logan.”

Veronica couldn’t wait any longer. She wanted to enjoy this moment, but it had been hard enough to keep this secret under wraps as long as she had. Grabbing two similar presents, she thrust them into their laps. 

“You can open these at the same time,” she instructed. 

“Veronica,” her dad teased, “Matching pajamas are a little awkward at my age.”

She swatted his leg playfully. “Just open the box.”

Ripping off the paper, Logan held up a red t-shirt emblazoned with white letters. “Stanford?”

“Veronica?” Her dad met her eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I got in!” Jumping up, she met him in an exuberant embrace. 

“Honey, I—how?” Keith sat back down in his chair, face flushed with happiness. Logan continued to stare at the t-shirt in his lap. 

“I didn’t apply for the fall semester early enough, but I secretly visited the campus when I came to San Jose in October.” Veronica inspected her nails, hoping he wasn’t upset about the subterfuge. “I really liked it, so I applied and—they accepted me. I start in January.”

“Stanford. The dream. And in the same state as your old man.” Keith hopped up and headed for the kitchen. “This calls for a toast!”

“Dad! It’s Christmas morning. There are more presents and—”

“Nope, I’m finding the champagne I’ve saved for a special occasion. This is definitely it.”

While her dad rummaged through the cabinets, Logan reached for her hand. His quiet demeanor made her nervous. 

“Congratulations, Veronica.” Staring down at their clasped hands, she couldn’t read his expression. 

“Look, I didn’t mean to presume anything. I probably should have told you what I was thinking, but I was worried nothing would come of it. I certainly don’t expect you to—”

“Move in with me.” Squeezing her fingers, his gaze on her was intense. “It would be perfect and—”

“Cheers!” Her dad handed them each a plastic champagne flute, unaware of the moment he had interrupted. “To Veronica, the newest Stanford student!”

Her heart pounded in her chest. Logan had taken her completely by surprise. There was so much to process. What in the world could she say to that?

“Later,” she mouthed to Logan over the rim of her glass. 

* * *

Presents were unwrapped, trash cleaned up, dishes done, and leftovers packed in the fridge. Her dad reclined in his chair and surveyed his tidy apartment.

“Thanks for a wonderful holiday, kids. I love my gifts. Especially this one.” He plucked at his red Stanford t-shirt with a beaming smile. “I think I deserve a Christmas nap, though.”

“You definitely do.” Veronica dropped a kiss to the top of his head as his eyes closed. 

Logan scratched the back of his neck, rocking on the balls of his feet. 

“Uh, Veronica? Would you want to go for a walk with me?” he offered. 

“Yeah.” Nerves bubbled up in her chest. “Let me just go grab my hoodie.”

“Pretty sure that’s  _ my _ hoodie,” he called down the hallway as she retrieved Logan’s Barracudas sweatshirt from her bedroom. 

“Tomato-tomahto.” Her words were muffled as she pulled it over her head. Swiping her dad’s keys, they exited the apartment in silence and headed towards the beach. Sixty degrees and sunny, it was windy, but pleasant weather for a walk. 

“So.” 

Veronica didn’t know what to say. It was easy to put this conversation off and focus on the Christmas festivities, but now, there were no more distractions. 

“I’m sorry I surprised you with my news. I wanted to give you some special Christmas memories and I thought it would be perfect, but I didn’t mean to make you feel like I was angling for a key to your apartment.”

“Veronica.” Logan stopped on the sand and turned to face her. “There’s no need to apologize. It’s a great surprise. Really, truly, excellent news. So excellent that I blurted out the first thing that came to my dumb mind. I probably shouldn’t have sprung that on you, either.”

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed his hand. “Living together is a big relationship step, Logan. I’m—” 

“Yeah, it was stupid,” he cut her off, staring at his toes. “Can you just forget I said it? I’m really excited to have you so close to San Jose, though. It will be incredible to see you more often. I promise I won’t smother you and—”

“Wait, are you taking back your offer? Because here’s what I’m thinking.” Closing the distance between them, Veronica wrapped her arms around his middle and gazed up at Logan. “I’m going to be busy with school this semester, and you’ll be out of town with games half the time, anyway. But I’ll come watch you play when I can and we’ll have dinner together and go out. You can keep teaching me to ice skate. You can smother me as much as you want, and–-we’ll see where things take us. How’s that?” 

“See where things take us?” He raised an eyebrow and she nodded, chin hitting his sternum. “Okay, I can live with that.”

Ducking his head, he brushed his lips against hers. It was soft, chaste, but sent a shiver of desire through her nonetheless.

“I know I don’t say it very often, but Logan—I love you.”

She loved watching his expression change at her words. His eyes glowed like he was lit from within, and he laughed out loud. 

“I love you, too, Veronica. Thanks for the best Christmas in—well, ever.”

Her cheeks were in danger of splitting open because she couldn’t wipe the wide smile off her face.  _ Mission accomplished. _

**Author's Note:**

> Any errors about San Jose, hockey, or ice skating are all mine. I realize that it's highly unlikely for a minor league hockey player to actually have time off for Christmas. Let's go with it, okay?  
> And I would be remiss not to point out--if you are ice skating, especially for the first time, you should wear a helmet, not a beanie. Because it's fiction, I totally picked the cute route for Veronica but IRL, be safe!


End file.
